


Short Stories from France

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: The man with the axe, the one with the greencoat, and the other one don't have any stories either in Unity or in any fanfiction; so I made them. Along with their backstories, I've written a collection of short stories through the years revolving or including our favorite fighting Frenchmen. Gerard Tussaud is Axeman, the stoic, rational head of the group; Demetri Blanc is Greencoat, expert marksman and networking specialist; the youngest of the group is Phillip de le Cruz, Ghost, the master of shealth, infiltration, and strategy. And, finally, of course there's Arno, but we all know him. These stories were written throughout the years, so I hope you enjoy the growth of them. Which one is the charming one you ask? All of them, of course. After all, this is France!
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Greencoat, Arno Dorian/Icecream, Axeman & Arno Dorian, Axeman/Arno Dorian, Axeman/Greencoat, Axeman/Icecream (Assassin's Creed), Greencoat/Icecream (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“At least it wasn’t your pretty face.” Arno’s smile would’ve been reassuring had Demetri not heard the laughter barely contained beneath. And sass. God, the constant sass! 

“It was better when you were kicked out of the Brotherhood.” Demetri spat, but Arno was too busy enjoying himself and ushered the man towards the clocktower. Phillíp had run to get help and was going to meet them there. 

Arno opened the door and shouldered him in. “At least when (Y/N) sees you next, you’ll be handsome and hurt. Women can’t resist that.” With his good hand, Demetrí punched Arno’s chest, but Arno just laughed. Ever since they’d found out Demetrí’s little crush, the guys had been relentless in their teasing. To be fair, little was putting it mildly. Also, to their defense, he hadn’t been hiding it well. Let’s just say that whenever she was around, Demetrí was distracted. 

“I swear, if I see (Y/N) any time soon, I’ll-”

Arno scoffed, “Break your other wrist?”

They froze upon entering the room. Phillíp stood alongside with (Y/N), and they are stared at one another.

“Hey.” His tone rose with an awkward, and the tension in the room disappated.

“Hey, Greencoat.” (Y/N) bit down her smile, and pulled out wraps, bandages, and medicine. “A little ghost told me someone got hurt?”

“Please doc.” Arno took both her hands and kissed her on both cheeks before leading her to Demetrí. “He fell face first into a wall. Can you save him? It’s his only assest!”

“Va te faire foutre.” Demetrí mumbled before wincing when she pulled apart his fist and began to examination. “Excusez moi, mademoiselle. Shouldn’t have spoken like that in front of a lady.” 

“Pain does that. Come.” She took him to the table and sat beside him as she unraveled his wrist. It was beginning to blue and Demetrí clenched his other hand. “What happened?”

“I fell.”

“Did it hurt when you fell?” The perfect lips on that perfect mouth twitched.“When you fell from heaven or the top of the Bureau, I’ll take either answer.” 

The roar of Arno’s laughter filled the room, and he tried muffling it but he and Ghost made eye contact and both laughed again. Greencoat rolled his eyes, glaring and growling at them, but kept his composure.

“I’m… clumsy.” Greencoat lied, poorly.

“Hm.” A smile twitched at Ghost’s lips. “Spy another pretty girl?” Demetrí groaned. 

(Y/N) laughed. “Find yourself clumsy to every girl, or just the pretty ones? Should I be jealous?”

Demetrí choked on his spit and began to cough. Arno’s laughter roared in the room as he held his stomach, and even Ghost lost his composure. Demetrí’s cheeks were ablaze! “I - only you- I swear- you just-“

Leaning in, she winked. She smelled of strawberries. How did she do that? “I’m teasing, Greencoat. Though I might be serious about the jealousy.” She cared for his hand while his friends continued laughing at the sidelines. “What if I happen to like your attention?”

“Oh?” His brows shot up while the throbbing in his wrist became muffled by the wrap.

“Trust me, mademoiselle, if he dates like how he runs-“ Arno couldn’t even finish his sentence, and Ghost burst out laughing.

Weakly slapping Arno’s side, Ghost just leaned against him and the pair of the wiped their eyes. “Oh come on, Greencoat! Don’t give us that look.”

“It’s the pain, Ghost. That’s what is making his face red.” Arno explained, “Just like when he fell off the Bureau!”

“What was he doing?” Ghost mocked. Demetri, at the time, was climbing up when (Y/N) waved, and he, lovestuck, waved with the hand supporting him and fell. “Or that time I almost took his eye out during sparring?” Ghost added.

“Now that you mention it,” Arno winked at (Y/N). “Isn’t it strange, (Y/N), how Greencoat, our once handsome marksman, has been so clumsy lately?”

“Ok, you two, out.” (Y/N) laughed, directing them to the door. “Quit upsetting my patient, or I’m not running when one of you guys gets hurt again.” 

“Hear that, Greencoat? You can’t get her attention this way anymore.” Ghost whispered, and looked around. The room had gotten quiet at the right time, and they tried, they really did, to keep a stern face but Demetrí’s mortified expression seriously was that funny. Blood drained from his face and pooled at the apples of his cheeks.

Suddenly, she kissed his wrist and placed it back down, though she did keep holding it. Demetrí spluttered at her and glared as the guys erupted again. Returning to her serious tone, she caressed her thumb over his wrist. “This is broken, you’re going to have to control your wandering eyes for about eight weeks and take this for the pain.”

“Anything else doctor?” Demetrí huffed, too embarrassed to look at her eyes. Arno and Phillíp were heading out. “To clarify, I really wasn’t looking at anyone else, you know. I was…” He was thinking of how to ask her out when he fell, but how could he tell her that?

“Whatever you were doing, I’m sure it was important. But, Greencoat,” she took his good hand now, and he felt his ears going red. Thank god they were hidden under his hood. “Please take care of yourself.”

Mustering what little wit he had at the time, he breathed, “Why would I do that when I have you to take care of me?”

“Oh, so you do this to for my attention?”

Demetrí gathered his courage. What did he have to lose? “I’d do anything for your attention.”

“Except finally ask me on a date, apparently.” She winked, and gathered her supplies.

“A date?” The pain forgotten until he threw his hands on the table. Wincing, rewarded him a roll of her eyes and a playfully smile, if he wasn’t mistaken. Greencoat clutched his hand against his chest. “Taking care of it. Following instructions. See, I listen.” (Y/N) gathered her bag and was followed the other Frenchmen. “A date? I can do a date!”

“How about we take care of your wrist and work from there?” She gently kissed his wrist again and Demetrí couldn’t even feel that it was broken anymore.

“We? I- I can do that!” They’d reached Ghost and Arno.

“Always a pleasure.” Arno kissed both her cheeks. To spite Greencoat, Ghost kissed both her cheeks twice. 

“Stay out of trouble.” She told them, and Greencoat readied himself beside her for the leap of faith. “And you, hurry up and get well for our date.” Theatrical as always, Greencoat swooned, threw a hand over his forehead, and fell backwards. The sound of hitting hay wafted up to them.

“Tell me you didn’t break your arse!” Ghost called, “Because Arno said he’s not kissing it and making it better again.”

“Fool me once!” Arno yelled down, winking at (Y/N) as she covered her laugh.

“Come down here and say that to my face, idiot!” Greencoat called up.(Y/N) rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She loved her guys.


	2. A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested to me on Tumblr, the reader and Arno have crushes on each other. The reader is good with kids, and Arno compliments her on that. The Frenchmen to the rescue, in their unique way.

“Last one there has to wash Arno’s socks!” Philip laughed as he leapt to another rooftop. The others followed as rowdy as usual. 

“What! My laundry isn’t that bad!” Arno said, and the boys laughed. 

“Keep telling yourself that!” Demetrí yelled. 

“Poor (Y/N).” Gérard teased, as they reached a stopping point. “She fell in love with the poor fool.” 

“Who are you calling a fool, Axe Man?” Arno took him by the scruff of the neck, and held him over the ledge. Both men laughed. 

“Please be careful.” She winced. All her years of training as an Assassin could not prepare her from them. 

“Who died and made you our mom?” Demetrí asked, grabbing Philip by the scruff as Arno did and holding him over the ledge. 

“Hey!” Philip complained. 

“Technically,” Gérard straightened up, and Arno brushed him off. “Our dead mothers.” Demetrí shrugged, pulling Philip back to the roof. 

“Too soon.” Philip said, dusting himself off. 

“You gotta learn to laugh at it.” Demetrí fist bumped Gérard's. “Here’s to sickness.” He put his hand in the air, and Arno joined it. 

“To fools with weapons.” Gérard said, and Philip put his hand in. They now formed a circle. 

“And to the reason we are Assassins.” Arno looked around at his boys, and they nodded before breaking the circle. She smiled at them. 

“Would you look at that.” Demetrí went to the ledge, Philip sat cat-like beside him. “There’s a festival.” 

“Let’s go!” Philip said eagerly. 

“We do need a good round of fun.” Gérard nodded. She rolled her eyes, it seemed like all they did was have fun. She caught Arno looking at her, and she looked at her boots. 

“What say you?” He asked, “We don’t have to go if you don’t want.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Demetrí open his mouth to protest, and Gérard slapping the back of his head. 

“Let’s go.” They all leapt. 

•••• 

The sun was high in it’s arc, and it beat down on them in gentle beams. The sounds of children’s laughter mixed with the neigh of the horses, and the talk of adults. 

“Where to first?” Arno asked. They talked past a lake, and she could see the sunlight glitter off it. A flock of ducks flew overhead. 

“Well, I was thinking-” 

“Excuse me, Miss.” A tugging to her jacket made both Assassins look down. A boy, no older than seven, looked up at her with a smile. A small group of children waited within hearing distance, all giggling or looking away from them. 

“How can I help you?” She asked, getting to a knee. 

“Sorry to bother you, but we’re one person short.” 

“In what game?” She smiled kindly, and Arno watched her with crossed arms and a smile. 

“A chase game. Someone counts then chases the others.” The boy looked at his boots quickly. “Would you like to play?” 

“My friends and I would be honored to play.” 

She was picked to count first, and she tried her best not chase the children too quickly. Gérard and Philip rushed with kids one way, and Demetrí and Arno did the same the other way. She chased Arno, and upon catching him, tagged him. Her finger poking his chest. 

“It appears I’m it.” He smiled, and she nodded. 

“Go easy on them.” She warned, and he smiled. “What?” She asked, self conscious under his eyes. 

“Nothing.” Arno said softly. “You’re just… you’re good with kids.” 

“Thanks.” She looked down, hoping he wouldn’t see her blush. 

“You’re good at everything.” Arno continued, his dark eyes caught hers and she looked up. He was turning slightly pink too. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile. I’ve… I’ve seen you work and wit, and I think you’re wonderful.” 

“Arno.” She breathed, “You’re sweet.” 

Arno gulped, “May I kiss you?” She answered him by getting to the tips of her toes, and pressing her lips to his. 

“It’s about time!” Gérard’s rough voice sounded behind them, but she couldn’t see as her eyes were closed and she focused only on Arno’s mouth. The kids giggled, some groaned. 

“But we’ll sort of in the middle of something, and I’m winning!” Gérard continued, and Arno growled. 

“After I catch that fool, I’d like take you to dinner, if you’d like.” Arno meekly looked at her, and she nodded. 

“I would enjoy that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was the line: "We have a dog already." with Arno, and I just love the Frenchmen so much I throw them in almost all of his stories.

Arno knew something was amiss when he entered their home, and couldn’t find her. He shrugged off his rain soaked jacket, and abandoned his shoes by the door. He shivered at the AC, but padded relentlessly to the kitchen only to find it empty.

The sound of giggling followed by the rough undertone of a man’s chuckle led Arno into their room. He opened the door tentatively to find Philip laying on their bed.

Philip jumped at the sight of him, and looked towards the bathroom. Arno followed his line of sight. He could hear her giggling from the bathroom.

“You bad boy, you got me all wet.” She said, and Arno glared at his friend. “You’re quiet all of a sudden.” She opened the door, and her eyes went wide. “Arno! You’re home early!”

“What the hell is going on?” Arno knew Philip and (Y/N) were close, Philip had even moved in, but they would never do this to him.

“Aaaaaa-” She looked to Philip, and he turned to her.

“We’re,…” Philip began, and she picked up where he left off.

“Having an affair!”

“What!?” Both men looked at her, and she covered her mouth.

“I’m sorry! I’m bad at this!”

“Just tell me what’s going on!” Arno roared, and everyone went silent as a bark drew their attention to the bathroom. “What’s that?” Arno narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing.” She moved in front of the door. Arno was terrified of dogs.

“Is that…a mutt?” Arno moved backwards, away from her. His body tense.

“He was left outside, cold and alone. Please, can we keep him until he’s better?” She pouted, and he growled. Damn him, Arno thought, he’d do anything for her. But this? A mutt?

“We have a dog already.” Arno gestured to Philip.

“Hey!”

“You eat our food, and live in our house.”

“Arno, just meet him. He’s little, and he won’t hurt you.” Arno allowed her to open the bathroom door, and out came a puff of dark gray fur. The puppy was no older than a few months old, and it fit into her arms easily.

The puppy looked up at him with large, brown eyes. It’s tongue rolled out of it’s mouth, making him look like he was smiling.

“Until you get him a home.” Arno muttered, and she gave Philip the puppy before throwing her arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Arno, thank you!”

“You know it’s my job to make you happy.” He replied, kissing her.

“Ew. Get a room you two.” Philip shielded the puppy’s eyes.

“Then get out.” Arno picked her up, and kissed her harder as Philip quietly escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "This is not funny, this is absolutely not funny, stop laughing."

Arno loved pranks, he was notorious for them, but she had had enough. If she was going to do this then it would have to be perfect, and she knew just how to do it. All she needed now, was a bit of help.

“(Y/N)?” Arno called as he gently kicked the door open and closed. The bags in his arms containing groceries obscured his view as he skillfully fished his keys from his pocket, placed them on the rack, and locked the door.

“Amore?” He called again, placing the bags on the kitchen counter, and using his elbow to flip on the lights. A booming bark resounded as soon as the lights turned on, and Arno flew back. His back hit the wall, and he shrieked at the rottweiler in the kitchen. The dog took a step towards him, barking again, and Arno felt his heart would explode. His pulse raced, and sweat glistened on his forehead. This was it. This was how he would die.

Two sounds caught his attention now. The first being laughter ranging from a man’s rough undertone to the bell-ish one he knew so well, and the second being a familiar voice.

“Good girl, Princess. Now heel.” Philip strode into the kitchen, laughing. The dog sat obediently, and Philip kneelt beside it, giving it a kiss. Gérard leaned against the door, barely able to hold himself up as he was laughing so hard. (Y/N) ) leaned against him, and Demetrí against her, in the same condition.

“This is not funny, this is absolutely not funny, stop laughing.” Arno growled, but his words held no effect.

“Did you hear him scream?” Gérard barely got the words out, and she nodded.

“I think we all heard that.” Philip laughed, Princess licked his chin. “I’m surprised my baby didn’t go deaf.”

“I’m surprised the windows didn’t break.” Demetrí added.

“Shut up.” Arno grumbled, looked her way. She went to him and held out a hand, but he pushed it away and stood on his own.

“Hey, payback’s a-”

“Language, Gérard.” She glared at him, and he threw up his hands up in surrender. She turned to Arno, “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

“You did this?” He raised a brow. Her warm eyes melted his heart. He could never be mad at her. “Good job, but it could’ve used some work.”

“You’re not mad?” He kissed her quickly.

“Never at you.” He glared at the guys laughing at him, and rolled his eyes. “Since you idiots are here, want me to order some pizza?”

“Thought you’d never ask!” Gérard answered, petting Philip’s dog. Demetrí put the groceries in the fridge, and fished out a drink.

“Great, now get that mutt out of here.”

“Arno!” They all yelled. Philip covered Princess’s ears. Arno rolled his eyes. Almost giving him a heart attack was “funny”, but talking badly about the pet was off limits. He kissed his girl again before getting his phone out, and leaving the room to order.

It appeared they would have anchovies, egg, and garlic pizza for dinner, he smirked.


	5. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like most friendships adapt the older we get, I expect the same with the Frenchmen. Here's a story about Arno picking up his daughter from his friend's house. Nothing too special, I swear. ;)

Arno strut to the doorway, and waited patiently. The girls giggled and ran about. Philip opened the door with a smile, and the twins and his daughter ran from under his sides and into the courtyard. Their giggles and shrieks amplified.

“Clair?” Arno held a disappointed tone, and his daughter stood frozen. Slowly, she walked back towards him, and Arno crossed his arms, fighting back a smile at her pout. She looked so much like her mother when she did that. The twins stopped playing briefly to wave and bid Arno a welcome. He waved back before attending to his daughter, and the girls returned to their game.

“Bonjour, Papá.” She held her hands together, rocking on her heels.

“How are you, ma petite? Did you have fun?”

“Yes, Papá!”

“Did you thank your host?”

“Thanks, Monsieur.” She turned away, prepared to run back to the girls, but Arno cleared his throat.

“Clair.” He warned, and she frowned again before facing Philip completely.

“Thank you, Oncle.” She held the folds of her dress as she bowed, and Philip laughed.

“Any time, Clair. We hope to see you soon.” She looked up at Arno expectantly, but he nodded towards the gate. She pouted, and waved to the twins before clutching onto his hand.

“Thank you, Philip. I wouldn’t have left her-.” Arno began, but his friend already clutched his arm and pulled him into a hug.

When he pulled away, beaming, Philip said, “You know we enjoy having your talented daughter here. She makes up for you, you should thank your wife.” Clair beamed at his words, and Arno mock rolled his eyes. For one so young, Clair already held a strong personality. She was tough, smart, and cunning. She was only five, and his team wasn’t helping. Gérard spoiled her, Philip complimented her ego, and Demetrí bent to her every whim.

“Besides, it’s good to see you, mon ami.” Philip beamed, “Elizabeth misses the family.”

“Dinner at my house when the wives return?”

“Anything for the Dorians.” They bid each other farewell, and Arno lead Clair out of the courtyard and into the open street.

They spoke of her day until she began talking to her right side. Arno tried to hide his laugh as she held hands with a new imaginary friend. She made one every week. Arno watched in amusement as she told her friend about all the games they’d play when they got home. She giggled and laughed until Arno tucked her into bed.

“Papá? Can you tell me a story?” She asked, pulling the sheet to her chin.

“You know I’m not good with stories, ma petite.” Arno kissed her forehead, and she pouted again.

“You could tell me about how you met Mamá. Or when Oncle Gérard had to carry you when you hurt yourself. Or when Oncle Philip helped you win Mamá’s heart.” She said, filled with excitement. Arno groaned, he’d have to remind the Frenchmen Four to keep his past years private from her.

“Or you could tell me about why you don’t like dogs.” Arno froze. How did she-?

“You know, Papá, when you scaled the wall.”

“How did you-?” Hardly anyone alive knew that story.

“I made a new friend today.” Clair stated proudly. “She told me. She told me you jumped over a fence, and some dogs scared you. They didn’t hurt you, but you were just scared. That’s why you don’t like dogs anymore.”

“Clair, how-?”

“Also, you have never been good at telling stories, but you’re good at listening.”

“What’s your friend’s name?” Arno interrupted, clearing his throat. His heart beat quickened.

Clair giggled, covering her mouth. “I’m not supposed to tell. It’s a surpise! But my friend says she’s your friend too, Papá, so you can talk to her too. Just like you used to.” She yawned into her blanket, and her eyelids grew heavy.

“I think I’ll talk to her tomorrow. Goodnight, ma petite.” Arno kissed her forehead again, and went to the door. He smiled as he closed it, watching her yawn and close her eyes. She turned over, and Arno began to walk away when he heard.

“Goodnight, Elise.”


	6. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doen't love a sad Arno. That soggy croissant.

It had been a year since she’d left, and Paris was nothing as she remembered it. Having grown up with Elise and Arno by her side, she wasn’t sure how she’d manage France without them. France looked like how she felt.

“Welcome back.” Philip threw his arms around her, shielding her from the downpour. “We missed you.” He pulled away, attempting to smile, but it fell short of his eyes. Standing behind him were Gérard and Demetrí. Her heart fell as their group was missing one.

“I’ve missed you guys too.” She allowed Philip to tow her to the group. The overcast skies glowed in a gray hue.

“Welcome back, (Y/N).” Gérard hugged her tightly, rubbing her back.

“France has had no beauty without you.” Demetrí held her tightly and kissed her head before releasing her. She looked over her boys, and she smiled.

“Please, I don’t want any special treatment.” She began, but Gérard rolled his eyes, Philip shook his head, and Demetrí crossed his arms.

“We love you, you know that.” Philip began, and Gérard cut him off.

“But we all know why you’re here, (Y/N), and by God we’ve needed you.”

“What happened?” She didn’t need to ask, she knew by their letters that France needed her, they needed her, and… he needed her.

“Well, I suppose we can start at the beginning.” Philip looked at Demetrí, and received a slap to the back of the head.

“We haven’t time. Arno needs her now.”

“What about what she needs?” Gérard cut in.

“And what of the Brotherhood?” Philip continued. All three began to argue around her, and each sentence grew in uncertainty and panic until she finally raised her voice to a yell. All went quiet as they seemed to remember she was there.

“I will do what’s right for me, the Brotherhood, and Arno, but in due time.” She voiced, and they listen tentatively, ready for the choice of action she’d take. “Now, where is he?”

Sneaking over the fence of Elise’s old home, an act they’re done countless times before, felt heavier now. The grass was dead in some patches, overgrown in others. Vines clung on the brick, climbing upwards and pulling at the structure. All was hushed, but it wasn’t the hush of night. It was the hush of abandonment.

The place that held so many childhood memories was now nothing more than a shell. The courtyard where she practiced swordplay with Elise stood in shambles, and the tree where she had talked Arno down from after he’d gotten stuck was cut.

She’d guessed what room he’d be in, but the boys took her anyway. Neither spoke, and the lack of banter unnerved her. This must’ve been worse than she thought.

The large, dark door loomed before them, and they stopped. “What…what if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Honestly, I believe he doesn’t want to see anyone.” Demetrí admitted, “But you’re the exception.”

“No one knows him better than you, (Y/N).” Philip added, and Gérard nodded. “Don’t be scared.”

She took a deep breath, steadying herself before pressing one hand to the door. She looked behind her, and the boys nodded before melting to the shadows. Only Gérard’s voice remained as she faced the door again.

“We’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Then she knocked.

The sound resounded through the hallway louder than she expected, and the door opened slightly. She walked into the dark room, and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark and smelt of dust mixed with stale air. She wanted more than anything to throw the window open, but she couldn’t find it. It was difficult seeing anything, so she navigated the room from memory.

Her knee hit the bed, jarring it slightly, and she winced. She stood silently but heard nothing, so she took a deep breath.

(Y/N)?“ Though she knew he was in the room, she still jumped at the sound of his voice. “Is that you?” His voice was weak, but not from illness. He sounded like his will to live had been leeched out.

“How’d you know it was me?” She voiced lightly, and Arno shifted in the bed.

“You always smell like flowers. Is that a perfume or…?” He took a whiff, almost chuckling, “Lilac?”

She thanked the darkness for concealing her blush. She loved flowers and spent most of her time in the gardens. For Arno to pick up on that…

“Are you going to stand there or would you like to join me in bed?” This wasn’t an unusual request. When they were younger, they’d spend hours on the bed reading or telling stories. Well, she would read and tell stories, Arno would listen.

But that was a long time ago. Before the revolution. Before he choose Elise.

“(Y/N)?” His voice sounded groggy, so she shifted into bed with him.

“You sound tied, Arno.” The bed was cold on her side, and she lay awkwardly on her side. She could see the outline of Arno’s back. “Have you been sleeping?”

He scoffed and turned over. With her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she could see him watching her. Shadows covered his undereyes like bruises, and his eyes were puffy. She had her answer.

“I’m guessing not.” She frowned, and he smiled.

“You cut your hair.”

“What?” She looked down at her hair brushing at her shoulder, and tucked it behind her ear. He’d noticed?

“I like it like this. Your hair looks good either way.” He smiled gently, and yawned.

“You should sleep.“ She whispered, but he was already shaking his head. Arno lay on his back, and stared at the ceiling.

“I can’t. I haven’t since…” He sighed deeply, and she knew. “Every time I close my eyes, I see…” He winced. By instinct, she told his hand and gave it a squeeze. Arno looked pleasantly surprised between their hands and her, a smile growing on his face. He relaxed, and his head found her way to her shoulder.

“You don’t have to talk about it, Arno.” She whispered, and he stared at their hands. His eyes grew watery and his tone stained, so she ran a hand through his hair like when they were kids.

“I see her every time I close my eyes, (Y/N). I can’t sleep without seeing her… die.” He croaked, and she brought him closer, hushing him.

“Don’t think about that, Arno. We’ll have time to think of all we’ve lost later, but right now you need to rest.”

Arno cuddled against her, her arm circled around his shoulders. His head rested on her arm and chest as his body huddled against her. She continued stroking his hair, and his breathing slowed down. She could’ve laughed. It was like when he was sick when they are younger.

“Can you-can you do the thing?” Arno’s voice was child-like, small.

She tightened her hold on him, and continued stroking his hair like he liked, before clearing her voice and starting softly, “Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a Prince named Arno…”

Arno relaxed at the sound of her voice, scent, and actions. His eyes drifted closed, and for the first time in months, he wasn’t scared by it. She continued her story, and Arno murmured, no higher than a whisper. He doubt she even heard.

"I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I bet I'm a better cuddler than you!" Because, as cuddly as sad Arno is, I prefer happy, cute, Arno better.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Arno stood beside her, and they overlooked France. It was quiet enough that she could make out the sound of crickets and footfalls below. The crisp night air stung her cheeks, but she was warm in her Assassin’s cloak. Well, Arno’s cloak.

“Though I have seen better.” Arno continued, and she rolled her eyes. “What? Too cliché for you?” He chuckled.

“A little.” She responded. She stuck out a hand and Arno took it. He gave it a kiss and clasped it. “Ready for bed?”

Arno yawned and nodded. “Unfortunately our relief arrives with GreenCoat and Axeman.”

“Why are they always late?”

“Axeman has to get GreenCoat and Philíp. Their life is a bit,…difficult, so it’s hard for them to slip away from their day jobs.“

(Y/N) squinted her eyes and there, in the horizon, illuminated by the upcoming sun, were the shadows she eagerly awaited. They landed on the roof perfectly, and Philíp ran to give her a hug. AxeMan clasped Arno’s forearm and bid him good day. GreenCoat cracked his neck.

“Must we start so early?” Philíp complained.

“Must you always start off the day complaining?” AxeMan rolled his eyes.

“You love birds get out of here. It’s our shift!” Philíp said as he clasped her forearm.

“Yeah, get out of here.” AxeMan added, and Arno nodded and walked slowly to her.

“So be it. You guys have fun. Make me proud.”

“Get out of here, loser.” GreenCoat said, and they all laughed. Arno took her hand again, and she leaned against him as she yawned. Arno put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

“Now let’s get you to bed. I bet I’m a better cuddler than you.”

“Two evening shifts says you’re not.” She kissed his chin, and he cuddled closer to her.

“Whatever makes you happy, mon amour.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When I said start a small fire...this is not what I was talking about."

The sun hit the trail perfectly, highlighting the greens of the trees and the browns of the ground. Arno held her hand gently as they made their way back to camp.

“Thank you for inviting me to your camping trip. I hope the guys didn’t mind much.” (Y/N) said, and Arno groaned.

“I’m thrilled that you’re here, I just hope that the Frenchmen don’t embarrass me too much.”

“Your Frenchmen are fine, Arno, you worry too much!” She teased as they entered the clearing.

Philíp swung on his hammock, his nose buried in a book; Demetrì was working out, pulling himself up on a branch; and Gérard was watching a video off his phone. Arno glared at them and looked at the small, smoking lump of wood in fireplace.

“Where’s the fire!?” He began, and they, with the exclusion of Gérard, jumped. “I thought you said you knew how to make one.”

“Got it right here.” Gérard quickly put his phone beside the wood, and Arno growled.

“When I said start a small fire… this is not what I’m talking about!” Arno said and gave back the phone playing, “Fireplaces for Your Home”. “Do any of your guys even know how to camp?”

The boys all looked at one another and shrugged, going back to their business. Arno pouted and hear a giggle behind him. (Y/N) was blowing gently on the fire, and it sprouted.

“How did you know to do that?” He asked, and she smirked.

“My dad taught me. Don’t worry, Arno, I’ll take care of you and your Frenchmen.” She winked, and he kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“My hero.” He purred into her ear. “I couldn’t be in better hands.”

“Neither could I.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I got stabbed...so you bought me cake?" What, Arno? You're talking like there's any other way to act when your friend gets stabbed.

Arno didn’t know what he did to deserve friends like this. Philíp had taped him up well, so now all he had to do was get better. That is, if the Frenchmen would leave him alone.

“Should I read to you?” “Would you like to know the latest of each mission?“ “Do you need your pillows fluffed?” Bless them, they wanted him better, but he needed some peace and quiet!

“Here you go!” Philíp said one night as all the Frenchmen gathered around his bed. Arno groaned.

“I got stabbed…so you bought me a cake?”

“Of course not.” Demetrì looked offended, “Philíp made it!”

“You don’t seem pleased.” Gérard said, and Arno felt like a dick. They were just trying to make him feel better.

“I’m not pleased because I only see one fork. Come on guys, let’s eat this cake together.” They set everything up, and Arno smiled. The Frenchmen might always be around him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If we're arrested, it's entirely your fault."

“You said there would be no guards!” Arno said in a tense but hushed tone. They hid behind a wall, and she made a sour face.

“If we’re arrested, it’s entirely your fault.” She said, and Arno raised a brow. “You’re the one who alerted the guards.”

“You’re the one who read the schedule wrong.”

She sighed, she didn’t like fighting him. Arno sighed too, and kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry, this was my fault. I wasn’t watching myself, and I forgot my training.”

“No, it’s my fault.”

“How about this?” A voice said from above them. The lovebirds looked up to see AxeMan looking down on them. Ghost and GreenCoat were with him. “You’re both fools, and to blame.”

“Right on time.” Arno beamed.

“Ready, my lady?” Philíp asked as he leapt down beside her. She nodded and they pounced on the guards. It was good to have friends.


	11. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think your friends embarrass you in front of someone you like?

Tonight was finally the night! After endless missions and time apart, Arno finally got a dinner together with her. It wasn’t fancy, but it was them.

The main corridor was transformed into a rosepetalled and candle lined wonderland leading to a table set for two. He had spent all day cooking and cleaning, and was now dressed in his best suit. He’d gifted her with a dress he knew she’d been eyeing, and he hoped she liked it.

She was on her way, and Arno was nervous. His Frenchmen weren’t helping.

“Lobster? Wine?” Gérard leaned against the way, smirking. “Why not add roses and candles to make it more unoriginal. Oh wait.”

“Shut up.” Arno adjusted his tie.

“Yeah, Gérard, for a Frenchman you have no sense of romance.” Demetrì chimed, eyeing the food.

“Yeah, what Arno is doing is wonderful! Boring, but wonderful.” Philíp chimed.

“Boring?!” Arno welped. He’d thought of everything, right?

“I’m assuming the music is on it’s way? Or did you order a movie or something?”

“I-I forgot!”

“You what?!” They asked in unison, and Arno wanted to hide in shame.

“For a Frenchman, you have no sense of romance.” Demetrì shook his head in disappointment.

“It’s ok! Gérard can bring his violin, Demetrì has his cello, and I can bring my viola.” Philíp smiled, and Arno relaxed. How bad could it be?

••••

She was impressed. Arno was attentive all night. There was no talk of missions, problems, or anything other than them. Soothing strings played in the background, and Arno held her hand.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Arno. I have no idea how you could up this.” She smiled, and he beamed.

“Well, there’s plenty of time for me to make up something better, right?“

“That sounds like a plan.” She said, and Arno got up to get the food.

Upon his return, the strings grew stronger and faster. Gérard’s deep bass, Demetrì’s mellow tones, and Philíp’s higher notes began to pick up, and they thought nothing of it until they heard the words.

“Ma cherie, Mademoiselle. It is with greatest pride and greatest pleasure/ that we welcome you tonight/ and now, we invite you to relax/ let us pull up a chair/ as the dining room proudly presents/ Your dinner.“ Arno placed the dishes on the table, and she beamed.

“Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test-”

“Wow, Arno.” Her voice interrupted his glaring at them. “How did you know Beauty and the Beast was my favorite movie?”

“Oh! I-umm…” Arno ran a hand through his hair, and reminded himself to thank the Frenchmen later. “I just knew! And if you like this, well, the movie is ready for us after we eat.”

“Cuddling after dinner? This is the best date ever. Definitely worth the wait, but don’t make me wait so long next time.” She leaned in to kiss him, and Arno beamed.

Tonight had gone better than he thought.


	12. Arno, A Man of No Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my first writings with Arno, and, because I'm the worst critique of my work, I was unsure about posting this because you can tell this is my first time writing. Anyway, the idea was sweet, so here you go.

You scanned the streets below. Paris was falling asleep. People walked in clumps or pairs back through the night, and you repress a shiver as the cold wind slides through the back of your hood and down your spine.

Light footfalls and the sound of cloth against skin makes you turn you head, and you smile when you see the boys. Demetrì, Philíp, and Gérard land first, almost identically, and Philíp smiles at you.

“(Y/N)! You’re looking well!” He walks to you to give you a hug, but Demetrì gets to you first. He takes your hand and gives it a kiss, smirking at Philíp.

“You’re looking lovely.” He said, and you blush slightly and awkwardly laugh while withdrawing your hand.

“You boys are sweet.” You say, scanning behind them. “Where’s-?”

Arno landed on the roof before you could finish your sentence, and you automatically smile in his presence. The boys snickering catches your attention, but you decide not to glare at them. Arno distracts you.

He lowers his hood and shakes his head, his hair wild and disheveled. “Hey (Y/N), you look lovely this evening.” He said as he ties up his hair.

“Beat you to it.” Demetrì teases and puts an arm around your shoulders. “If you’re going to flirt, you have to try better than that.” You elbow his stomach, and he retreats a safe distance.

“Thank you. You look well too. I like your hair.” You chuckle, and Arno self consciously attempts to tame his windblown mane.

“Thank you.” He smiles and then overlooks the city before looking back at you. “We were free running when we noticed you. What captures your attention this evening?” You would’ve said his eyes because right now you can’t seem to escape them, but you turn to the city.

“I was just enjoying the view. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“She is.” He sighed, and you turn to him.

“What’s your favorite part of Paris?” You ask, and he shakes his head. The boys are laughing again, but now you don’t know why.

“Um, you?” He means it as a sentence, but his fear makes it a question. You giggle and lightly push at his shoulder.

“You’re such a joker, Arno.”

“For the love of-!” Gérard crossed the roof in a huff and stood before you. His green eyes glared between you and Arno. “He likes you, she likes you. Now hurry up and ask this girl on a date or for the sake of all that is holy, I swear Arno, I will end myself rather than watch this,” He gestured to you two, at a loss for words, “unfold.”

No one spoke. You feel your cheeks get red hot, of embarrassment, fear, or relief, you don’t know. Thankfully, Arno clearing his throat pulls you away from Gérard’s unhappy stare. His warm, brown eyes were like cool water after a hot day, relieving, and you notice his cheeks are a bit red too.

“Would you like to, if you want and are able, go to dinner with me?” He asked.

“I’d love to.” You beam.

Gérard nods his head in approval, and the boys cheer.


	13. Axeman to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters revolve around Axeman's life.

This was it. This was how she would die. At the hands of peasants. She could’ve rolled her eyes, but she was frozen as the man stood back, raising his pitchfork to drive into her.

Then, his head on gone.

She sat frozen as he lifeless body hit the ground with a thud, and the head rolled away. Blood ran like water on the cobblestones. It was a norm in Paris nowadays, but she was in the elite class. She didn’t see the blood, the gore, the hated. It wasn’t supposed to be real. It wasn’t supposed to effect her.

A hand lowered down to her, and she looked up to see a hooded man throwing an axe over his shoulder. “Are you going to spend all day down there?“

She took his hand, still in shock. “To who do I owe my thanks?” She asked softly, brushing herself off. He was handsome. Dark hair and eyes, a cheeky smile.

“Axe Man.” He stuck out a hand and she took it. His grip was almost painful as they shook hands.

“That’s a unique name.” She admitted bashfully.

“I bet yours is better. Whose thanks am I receiving today?” She said her name and he smiled. “I was right, a beautiful name. Now, I think you should get going. It’s not safe for you here.”

She nodded, turning, but then thought better of it and turned back. She had meant to ask him if she would ever see him again, but he was already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't reach!"

“Amour, do you know where my blades are?” Gérard called from the other room, she giggled from the kitchen. Where would he be without her?

“They’re on the table by our bed!” She called back. She stopped and listened to him rummage around before all went silent.

“I can’t find them!” She rolled her eyes, and made her way into their room. She spotted the blades easily, but they were moved to the dresser.

“Gérard! They’re right here! I can’t reach!” She went to the tips of her toes, but still couldn’t reach them. Where was he?

Arms grabbed her, and pulled her to the bed. He pinned her down, and began tickling her sides.

“Get,” she laughed, barely able to get the words out. “Off…of…me!”

“Never, amour!” Gérard tickled her faster. He bent down and kissed her neck, making her laugh harder. She ticked his stomach, but he wasn’t ticklish, so she kissed his lips.

He hummed in contentment, bringing her closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair. His beard scratched her face.

“I have to go now, amour. We’ll continue this when I return.” He kissed her again before rolling out of bed. He was already wearing his Assassin robes, and weapons. He put on his bracers, watching her watch him with a smirk.

“See something you like?” He asked, she had to admit, he looked good. She rolled out of bed, and quickly slapped his behind.

“We’ll continue this later.” She winked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Did you just set the kitchen on fire?!"

“Gah!” She exclaimed in frustration as she set the scrambled crepe down.

“Harder than you thought, amore?” Gérard popped his head into the kitchen, laughing, and she growled, hitting his behind with a hand towel.

“Out!” Gérard laughed again as he crossed the room and pulled her to him.

“I’ll be taking a nap if you need help, ok?” He kissed her check.

“I don’t need help.” She pouted. Gérard made cooking these stupid crepes look so easy.

“I’m here to save you from yourself, amore.” He kissed her again before departing, and she tried again. And again. Until her ingredients were almost done, and her patience was run out.

“Hun?” She called, but he didn’t answer. “Hun?“ Sighing, she padded into their room. Gérard lay in bed with his headphones blasting, and she rolled her eyes, leaning against the door.

Gérard had his eyes closed, a smile stretching across her face. She stepped slowly into the room before running and leaping on him. His eyes flared open and his body tensed, but she gave him no time to react.

She mercilessly tickled his sides, and Gérard laughed so hard than his laughter became silent. He swat her hands away, and flipped her over. He pinned her wrists down with one hand, and tickled her with the other.

She squirmed and laughed until Gérard gave up, and kissed her neck. “Feeling better? Finally conquered those crepes?” He laughed, and then stopped. His nostrils flared, and he tilted his head. “Do you smell smoke?”

Her eyes widened. Did she turn off the stove? She threw Gérard off her before bolting out of the room, sliding into the kitchen.

“Did you just set the kitchen on FIRE?!” Gérard yelled, but she ignored him to deal with the small flame raising from the pan.

Gérard pulled her away, and threw the pan into the oven. The flame died quickly, and Gérard visibly relaxed.

“I’m so sor-”

“It’s ok. It could’ve been worse.” He opened the oven, checking the pan for burn marks, and closed the door again. He put his back to the stove and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. “But next time, just let me cook for you.” He laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “Did I mention how cute you look after a long run?”  
>  “Grab my hand. We’re going to have to make a jump for it.”   
>  “Your eyes should be on the target, not my backside.”

Knives lined the box she just ducked behind, and Gérard cursed. “Language.” She said, and he rolled his eyes while a smirk grew on his lips.

“This isn’t the time for it, love of my life.” He said tensly, and overlooked the situation behind them before taking her hand. “Grab my hand. We’re going to have to make a jump for it.”

“This better not be like the Norte Dome adventure all over again.”

“Oh please, that wasn’t as fun as this!” Gérard leapt out, threw a few blades, and then leapt onto a low hanging beam. He held her hand the entire time, and she kept up with him easily.

They leapt from the beam out the window, and then they ran again. “You know I trust you.” She winked, eyeing the flag as they neared it.

Gérard covered her as she dove for the flag. Knives and arrows rained down on her, but she evaded them easily. Her fingers grasped the flag, and she ripped it from the ground. Cheers erupted all around her, and Gérard ran to her, picking her up and twirling her around.

“Woah! Blue Team!” He yelled, everyong began chanting, “Blue Team! Blue Team!”

She giggled, and hugged him. “Did I mention how cute you look after a long run?” He added, and she rolled her eyes. Gérard gave her a kiss, and turned as Demetrì of the Green Team came down to congratulate them. (Y/N) gave Gérard’s bottom a little slap.

“Your eyes should be on the target, not my backside.” He mock pouted, and she chuckled.

“The mission is complete, so I get to celebrate.” They both wiggled their eyebrows at each other.

“I’m gonna be sick.” Demetrì said, and Gérard looked him right in the eye before taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's Greencoat's turn!  
> Prompt: “I swear to god, if you touch that bagel, you’re dead to me."

“What’s wrong, GreenCoat?” She winked, twirling a blade with a triumphant grin. “Don’t like being a loser?”

“You seemed to have forgotten that I won the fencing match.” He rolled his eyes, but she knew he wasn’t taking their competition to heart.

“How about something more challenging, hm?” She piqued his interest.

“Do explain.”

“Every morning, Arno eats a bagel for breakfast. First one to steal the bagel is the winner.”

“Stealing from the Mentor? I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“It’s ok if you’re afraid.” She placed the blade back to her shoulder.

“First to the bagel wins.” GreenCoat extended his arm, and they shook on it.

Her prey walked into the doorway, accompanied by AxeMan. A tiny inconvenience, but she would work past it. She would win their bet.

She leapt.

Upon landing atop of Arno, and rolling away, the bagel flew into the air. A smudge of green swept from the ceiling, swinging on a cable.

“What the hell?” Arno undid his hidden blades, staring at the scene. From her place on the ground, she threw a blade at the cable. It sliced easily, and GreenCoat fell to the ground, landing cat-like.

The bagel skid across the room, and she picked up the bag, determined to get the bagel first. GreenCoat threw his own dagger, and the bag fell.

“Scared I’m going to win, Demetrí?!” She undid her blades.

“I swear to god, if you touch that bagel, you’re dead to me!” Demetrí undid his. Arno stood between them, a look of confusion on his face, Gérard stood by him, clearly trying to hold in his laughter.

“What the hell is going on?!” Arno said again, but she quickly took the bagel and ran to the window.

“Don’t mind them, they take their games a bit far.” Gérard laughed, his arms crossed.

“Best two out of three!” Demetrí ran towards her, and she leapt from the window, performing a Leap of Faith.

“Only if you can catch me, GreenCoat!” She yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So, basically, you're in a cult?"  
> A look on the other side of their personas, the reader has a relationship with Demetri and knows nothing of his double life; however, she suspects something. Also, is she wrong?

“You have to give me a hint.” She flirted with Demetrì, and he smirked.

“Now, if I told you of my work then what would keep you around?” He wiggled his brows, and they drew closer.

“I guess you’ll have to impress me then.” She giggled, and Demetrì seemed to blush.

A cough interrupted them, and they pulled apart. Philíp de la Cruz, another high society man with boyish good looks and a kind smile, leaned against a nearby tree. They both straightened up, and Demetrì glared at him.

“What brings you here, Philíp?” He asked, “I thought I had a day off from our business.” Her ears perked at the word, and she paid attention. It didn’t occur to her that Demetrì was in business like his father.

“I’m sorry, my friend, but you know that we need to work hard if we’re to get this…business off the ground.” Philíp continued, making his way to them. He took her hand, and kissed it. “I’m sorry, my lady, but I must take our dearest Demetrì for the evening. I assure you, you will have him tomorrow.”

She chuckled at this and bid them farewell. Demetrì was a working man after all, be it a mysterious business he dabbled in, but he would tell her about it one day. Right?

••••

Demetri awkwardly leaned in, brushing his arm against her shoulder as they walked through the orchard again. Evening lit Paris with pale colors, and everything in the woods seemed sleepy. She shivered, and Demetrì leaned in again.

“Should we turn back?” He asked, and she blushed at their nearness.

“It’s ok, I want to enjoy this view a little longer.” She said, looking out over the land.

“I understand the feeling.” Demetrì said, and she looked at him, realizing he was staring at her. She blushed, but closed her eyes as he took her hands and leaned in.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they jumped. Demetrì got between her and the stranger, a rough looking man with dark eyes and carefully trimmed beard. It was none other than Gérard Tussaud, notorious playboy, son of Klaus Tussaud. Their family was one of the powerhouses of France. She was shocked that Demetrì knew such a man. He sagged, and she knew what this meant.

“You have business again?“ She said nervously, hoping she looked presentable for one of France’s finest. “It’s ok, Demetrì, I’ll just see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Gérard said, smiling a half smile. “I apologize, Demetrì, but you know how fickle business is.”

“Of course, Gérard. If you’ll just give me a moment.” Demetrì sighed and turned to her. “I’m sorry that I have to leave you again.”

“I understand, you have business to attend to.” She smiled, taking his hands again and giving them a little squeeze. “You have work to attend to, I understand.” She chuckled, “Maybe you’ll tell me about it one day.”

Demetrì smiled, and looked over to Gérard. “One day.” He agreed, “I’ll see you soon.” He kissed her cheek before leaving.

••••

Demetrì was working a lot in the last few weeks and she tried to be understanding, but she missed him. If he wasn’t working, then Gérard or Philíp quickly swung in and swooped him away. She sighed, was he really working? Or did he find the idea of being sorely with her so unsettling that he had his friends save him whenever they were together? She sighed as she overlooked the city, her worries settling deeper inside her. They would have to talk when she saw him again.

••••

Demetri stood aghast at what he’d just heard. They were speaking in her formal room, just her and him, but she was sure her father or one of his servants were listening tentatively outside. She told him how she felt, and now she wanted for him to respond.

What was he working on that was so important? She knew almost every business in and out of France, and no one knew any project that he was working with. Did he really have feelings for her? Or was he upset that their fathers had decided their union and not him? She had voiced their concerns, and Demetrì stammered.

“I don’t… I didn’t mean…” He looked to the door again, and she frowned.

“Demetrì, if you don’t want to be with me then just tell me instead of playing this game.“

Demetrì chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes darting to the door then back to her. Suddenly, he leaned in, “If you really wish to know, my lady, then allow me to come to you tonight. When the clock chimes 12 and your house is asleep, I will come to you and explain everything. I give you my word.” She gave him a look, thinking on this, before agreeing.

••••

The clock struck 12 and she groggily awaited Demetrì. Her balcony door was open per his request, and a cool breeze ruffled her curtains. She yawned. If Demetri didn’t show up tonight, so help her…

She opened her eyes and almost yelled as she spotted a figure leap onto her balcony and stride into her room. She was struck with fear at the hooded man until she recognized those playful eyes.

“Demetrì?” She said in a hushed tone, getting up from the bed. She wore her riding pants and shirt as he suggested. “What on earth are you wearing?”

“Well, you wanted to know about my mysterious life, so what better way than to show you?” Demetri offered his hand, and led her to the balcony.

“I’m…I’m a bit nervous.“ She confessed as she peered over the edge. Why did he bring her here? A dark figure leapt from the low hanging roof to her balcony and she jumped behind Demetrì, a scream stuck in her throat. He grew tense as the figure joined, but she relaxed when she heard a familiar chuckle.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise?” Philíp lowered his hood, and smiled when he saw her. “You said you had business to attend to, I should’ve known this was it.”

“Philíp-”

“Don’t worry, my friend, you’re doing to right thing.” Philíp kissed her hand, and nudged Demetrì. “Now, if we’re going to do this then I propose we do it soon.” He nodded to her before elegantly leaping onto her balcony ledge and pacing back and forth. He reminded her of a cat. Philíp seemed to like a spot, and he opened his arms.

Then fell.

She couldn’t scream, she was so shocked. She instinctively grabbed onto Demetrì’s arm, and felt the vibrations from when he chuckled.

“It’s ok, (Y/N). Look, he’s fine.” Demetrì lead her to the ledge, and she nervously peered down. Philíp relaxed against a slender tree in her yard, and waved when she spotted him.

“How did he…?”

“I’ll show you.” Demetrì grinned, and wiggled his brows. “As least, if you’re still interested.”

She rolled her eyes, and giggled nervously. “I- I trust you.”

“Great!” Demetrì sounded nervous too. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up onto the balcony. “Don’t look down.” He said, and she buried her face into his chest. “And try not to scream. What would people say if they found you in my arms this late at night?” He chuckled, and she bashfully buried her face deeper. Demetrì took a deep breath and leapt.

The upcoming wind paired with the height snatched her breath away, and the growing ground made her still. Why did she insist on knowing Demetrì’s secret? Maybe some things are best when not known.

Hay scratched her skin, and she was pulled from the stack before she could realize what was going on. Demetrì quickly lead her through the orchard with Philíp leading.

“What did you think?” Demetrì asked in a hushed tone.

At first, the words wouldn’t come to her. What did she think of that experience? Was he crazy for nearly killing her? Was she mad? Or did the excitement spark something in her? Was she thankful?

“It was…new.” She smiled, assuring him with her eyes. “You have to teach me that.”

“All in good time.” Demetrì responded, she could hear the smile in his voice. He quickly adjusted his hood to hide his face, and she saw Philíp do the same. “You have a hood, right?” She nodded, and awkwardly threw the hood from her coat over her.

“You do this every night?” She asked, “Why?”

Demetrì and Philíp looked at one another, and Philíp quickly scaled a wall, leaving them alone. “Well, that’s what I’m trying to show you. My life.” Demetrì began. “I’m not only the son of a powerful businessman, (Y/N), that’s just my day life. At night, I’m this.” He jestered to his outfit, and she could now clearly see it in the light of the moon.

He wore a dark green hood that covered down to his torso. The hood completely hid his face, only allowing her to see his playful mouth. Seeing him like this, she doubt she could’ve recognized him on the street. He wore dark pants, boots, and strange bracers on his forearms.

“During the night,” He continued, “I, along with a few others, patrol the land and make sure France is safe.”

“Like a-a hero?” Demetrì chuckled and nodded as he hoisted her up. Philíp was ready, and pulled her up the wall. Demetrì joined them soon.

“So, you’re a hero too?” She asked Philíp, and he pondered this before answering.

“Well, I suppose I am.” He smiled.

“Also like heroes, we don’t like to go by our names.” Demetrì said, as he hopped down.

Philíp spied her confused expression, and answered her as he helped her down. “While I’m dressed like this, you may call me Ghost. And he’s GreenCoat.”

“That’s a silly name.” She commented, getting a chuckle from Philíp. Demetrì made a sour face, but took her hand and led her into the night.

••••

“So, basically, you’re in a cult.” She looked between them. Demetrì stroked his chin, and Philíp looked up for answers. They weren’t describing the Brotherhood all that well.

“We’re a group of heroes fighting against the repression, and freedom of the common man.” Demetri said, “We fight Templars, those who joined together to ensure only the elite rule.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before, D-… GreenCoat? It seems like a nobel quest.“

“It’s also a dangerous one.” A voice in the darkness replied. Demetrì stiffened, and Philíp stood straighter. Both looked at the figure in the darkness, and she simply stared.

He was handsome with his brown hair and eyes. Stubborn grew on his chin, and he walked with a certain air. His eyes shifted over them, and he held himself straight and proud.

“Mentor.” They both said in unison. Demetrì was looking down. The man walked straight to her and shook her hand. Now that he was closer, she recognized him.

“Arno Dorian?”

“At your service.” He kissed her hand quickly. “I take it this is the business you both referred to?” Neither spoke. “Demetrì, may I speak to your acquaintance?“ Demetrì nodded, and she walked awkwardly away with Arno. They walked in the moonlight, and she was able to fully see him now.

Arno was dressed as they were, hooded and armed, but his kind smile made her feel reassured. “I take it he hasn’t fully explained to you the life he has, and I hope he doesn’t. I don’t mean to overstep my place, but our life is dangerous. If GreenCoat gets too attached, or if you get too close, both of you could get hurt.” His eyes grew intense. “And I don’t mean a scrape or a hurt feeling. Either one of you could die, and your death would distract GreenCoat from his mission. Again, I do not mean to intervene, I only ask you understand what you’re getting in. GreenCoat has murdered men in cold blood, he’s not the man you think you know-”

“GreenCoat is a hero. He saves innocents and rights the wrongs of bad men. He watches out for the common man, and he always helps his friend.” She puffed up, she didn’t like the way Arno looked down at her like a child. Sure, she didn’t know all of it, but she knew that Demetrì and his life were good and she wanted to stick by him. “I know he kills Templars, not all of them but the men and women that stand in the way of the rights and freedoms of the people. I know I’m not an Assassin so I wouldn’t understand, but GreenCoat trusted me with this information and I plan not to make this night mean nothing.”

Arno didn’t speak at first, only stared at her, and she grew embarrassed. This was, afterall, Demetrì’s superior in an Order she had no place in. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You have fire.” Arno smirked, “GreenCoat chose well.” He nodded to her and she looked at Demetrì, concluding their meeting. Arno nodded to his friend and walked away as Demetrì rushed to his girl, no doubt asking her what transpired between them. Arno smiled as he melted into the darkness, but his smile held a hint of sadness. She had a fire in her, maybe she could survive this.


End file.
